El gran cambio de Hermy y Ginny
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: *CAP 1* Hermione y Ginny deciden dar un ¿pequeño cambio? Bueno, lean y dejen review!!


¿UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO?  
  
Ginny habia ido a pasar las vacaciones en casa de los Granger, todo el verano, excepto la ultima semana, que irian a La Madriguera.  
  
-Buenos dias Hermy.  
  
-¿Qué tal Gin?  
  
-Algo cansada.  
  
-Pues, hoy tenemos que ir a comprar, mis padres se van todo el dia, y no queda casi nada de comida.  
  
-Oh, ¿y tengo que ir yo?  
  
-Si perezosa.  
  
-Bueno, pero que sepas que solo voy, a ver al cagero ese, que esta muy bueno ^.^  
  
Las dos se empezaron a reir, y bajaron a desayunar.  
  
-Her, cariño, nos vamos ya.  
  
-Vale mama, que os lo paseis bien,  
  
-Si hija, a ultima hora, se apuntaron tus tios, y vendra aquí tu primo Robin.  
  
-¡MAMA!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Jo, no quiero cuidar del primo Robin.  
  
-Vendra con sus amigos, después de comer.  
  
-Esta bien... - dijo Hermione dándole un beso a sus padres.  
  
-¡Adios señores Granger! - saludo Ginny.  
  
-¡Adios Ginny!  
  
Los señores Granger, su fueron con su coche, y Hermione y Ginny, se fueron a vestir.  
  
-Bueno Gin, vamos, que luego empiezan a llegar las cotorras, y, bla bla.  
  
-Jajaja, vale, ahora voy.  
  
Ginny se termino de vestir, y se fue con Hermione a comprar. ***  
  
-Hermione, ¿puedo coger esto?  
  
-Ginny, para de armar, ahí chocolate en casa.  
  
-Ya, pero este es Blanco.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Me gusta mas.  
  
-Ginny, para de armar, luego, si quieres, vamos a comprar ropa, y no te separes mucho, en este hipermercado...  
  
Hermione no pudo terminar su frase, Ginny se fue corriendo a ver los moviles.  
  
-Wou, que guay, ¿pero que es eso?  
  
-Hola señorita, aquí tienes el nuevo movil con camara con...  
  
-¿Y para que sirve?  
  
-Pues, la camara para hacer fotos señorita.  
  
-Pues, para eso tengo yo camaras magicas.  
  
El señor la miro extrañado.  
  
-Me llevo una.  
  
Ginny se quedo un rato hablando con el señor, preparando todo.  
  
-Bien, pague 300 E por caja.  
  
-Esta bien - dijo Ginny cogiendose el movil.  
  
Ginny se fue a información, donde vio que la chica se salio corriendo.  
  
"No pasara nada porque entre un ratito ahí" penso Ginny.  
  
De repente, sono el telefono.  
  
Ginny cogio el telefono un poco asustada.  
  
-Hola, queriamos...  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-Soy Harry, el otro dia me lleve...  
  
-¿Harry Potter?  
  
-No, Harry Fardyn.  
  
-Espere un momento señor, ahora mismo le sacamos de alli.  
  
-¿Pero que dice señorita?  
  
Ginny empezo a gritar: ¡SOCORRO, AYUDA!  
  
Un monton de gente se acerco, a ver que pasaba, de repente, llego Hermione.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, ¿pero que haces?  
  
-Hermione, tienes que ayudarme, un muggle, esta aquí atrapado, en este aparatejo.  
  
-¡GINNY! ESO ES UN TELEFONO.  
  
-¿Un tele que?  
  
-Vamos rapido de aquí, ya he pagado todo.  
  
Las dos corrieron a la caja mas cercana, iban a salir, cuando sono... "pi, pi"  
  
-¿Quién intenta robar algo? - pregunto la dependienta.  
  
-Ginny, ¿qué has cogido?  
  
-Nada, tengo que pagar esto - dijo Ginny sacando el movil.  
  
-¡GINNY!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Para que lo quieres?  
  
-ES muy bonito, cuesta 300 E.  
  
:| ¿¿300 QUE??  
  
Hermione cogio a Ginny, y se fueron corriendo.  
  
-COGER A ESAS LADRONAS - gritaba la dependienta.  
  
Ginny dejo el movil por ahí, y siguieron corriendo.  
  
-Ginny, como vuelvas a hacer algo, te corto el cuello.  
  
-Esta bien - dijo Ginny casi sin respiración.  
  
Siguieron andando, hasta que llegaron al portal, le dejaron al potero la compra, y se fueron a dar una vuelta.  
  
-Mira Herm, ¿qué es eso?  
  
-Una peluqueria.  
  
-Me quiero cortar el pelo.  
  
-No Ginny.  
  
-Si Herm - dijo Ginny entrando  
  
La peluqueria era muy grande, y rapidamente, corrieron a atenderlas.  
  
-Bienvenidas a esta peluqueria, aquí el cliente no elige su peinado, lo elegimos nosotras, para que de mas impresión.  
  
-Esta bien - dijo Ginny.  
  
Estuvieron 5 hora en la peluqueria...  
  
Alfinal Ginny acabo...  
  
Con el pelo liso, y algunos tirabuzones, bajo el pecho, mas unas mechas negras, mas largas que su pelo, a decir verdad, estaba muy guapa, y parecia mas mayor.  
  
En cambio, Hermione, se asusto mucho, le habian cortado el pelo a melenita, y lo tenia liso, le habian cortado mucho, estaba muy distinta, aunque Hermione echaba de menos su larga melena.  
  
-¿Os a gustado?  
  
Ginny asintió combenzida, Hermione no tanto.  
  
-Bueno, pues el precio, todo junto es, de 70 E, gracias por su visita, vuelvan a venir.  
  
Las dos salieron por la puerta.  
  
-¡Ostras! Las tres y media, mi primo debe de haber llegado ya.  
  
Las dos llegaron corriendo, y vieron a Robin...  
  
-¡Poneros a la sombra, que los bombones al sol se derriten!  
  
Hermione se acerco a su primo, y le dio una torta.  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Eres tu?  
  
-Si Robin, eres un malheducado.  
  
En cambio, Ginny se quedo embobada mirándolo, era moreno, con el pelo pincho, alto, y muy guapo.  
  
-Yo... soy Ginny.  
  
-Yo Robin guapa, un placer - dijo dándola un beso.  
  
Ginny se puso colorada.  
  
-¿Subimos ya?  
  
_________________________  
  
Una preguntita, ¿qué parejas os gustan mas?  
  
¡Dejen reviews! 


End file.
